


I Was A Former Vampire

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	I Was A Former Vampire

I WAS A FORMER VAMPIRE: CROSSOVER BETWEEN WEST SIDE STORY AND THE LITTLE VAMPIRE 

CHARACTERS: 

TONY STUART: youngest son of a family of vampires that have been around for three hundred years; Tony has been eight years old for that entire time, making him about 308 years old 

TIMOTHY (TIMMY) STUART: Tony’s brother; eldest child in the family; four years older than Tony; is about 312 years old 

TABITHA (TABBY) STUART: Tony’s sister; middle child in the family; two years older than Tony; is about 310 years old 

JAMES STUART: Tony’s father 

LYDIA STUART: Tony’s mother 

THE JETS: Tony’s mortal friends 

THE SHARKS

 

Tony Stuart was running down the street looking behind him every so often to see if he was being followed. He had been out trying to find a human to feed off of and had been scared off by a local vampire hunter. Tony had been a vampire since he was eight years old, which had been over three hundred years ago. he and his family had been hiding out under a New York cemetery ever since they’d been forced to flee their home country, Scotland, due to vampire hunting there and now Tony couldn’t even feed here either. He eventually ran headlong into some boys out for a midnight stroll. He tried to get away from them, worried that the vampire hunter would be hot on his trail soon, but couldn’t get past them. just then the sun started to come up and Tony shoved them aside with inhuman strength, covering his face and fleeing to the safety of the cemetery. He told no one in his family about meeting the boys, knowing what his dad thought of non-vampires. 

 

A couple of nights later, Tony was flying around in bat form, trying to escape a pursuing vampire hunter and came across the same boys playing vampires. Of course, Tony didn’t know they were pretending and flew to their window. He was weak from having not fed and collapsed to the floor, changing back into human form as he did so. “Hey, are you all right, kid?” Tony heard as he awoke some time later. “I’m fine. Thank you my brothers for helping me. You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find some blood, do you? I’m famished,” Tony asked them. “Blood? What are you, some kind of vampire or something?” One of them asked. “Yes, I am. Aren’t you?” Tony asked. “No,” replied the same speaker from before. That was when Tony realized he was in the hands of humans and tried to make a break for it. The boys tried to stop him and Tony had to end up explaining everything to them, about his family, his past, the whole lot. 

 

Just then, he heard a voice calling, “Tony. Tony, dear brother, are you here?” “Oh no! That’s my sister Tabitha. You’d better hide. The rest of my family may not be far behind and my brother has been known to pounce on anything that moves sometimes. He’s the reason we were forced to leave Scotland. Also, my father isn’t really keen on the idea of vampires associating with mortals. If he found us together, trust me, you don’t want to know,” Tony warned them. As it turned out, Tony was right, as his parents showed up outside and his brother showed up right behind the boys, baring his fangs. “Timothy, no! Leave them alone! You’re scaring them!” Tony pleaded desperately. “Humans! Tony what have I told you about associating with humans?” His father demanded. “I’m sorry dad. I thought they were vampires at first. I mean, they were up at night and they were playing vampires so realistically that I…” Tony trailed off as his father turned to the boys. “just know that if you try to betray us, I will hunt you down and make you wish you were dead. You boys are only spared now because you are friends of my son and haven’t betrayed us, but remember well my warning,” James Stuart stated. The boys promised not to betray them, mostly because they were scared of James, and the vampire family returned to their home beneath the cemetery. 

 

The next night, Tony ran into the boys again and they were really upset that he’d let his father threaten them like that. Tony explained that he just had a lot of trust issues from all the years of having to hide from humans and all the vampire hunting. One of the boys asked him how he could stand drinking blood all the time like that and Tony replied that he didn’t want to, but there was no way to stop being a vampire for him. Then he remembered something. There was one way: if something called the Stone of Attamon were to be found and certain words chanted during the time a certain comet would light the moon from behind, the vampires would all become mortal again. The time was not far off, Tony revealed, but the Stone had not been found. The Sackfield-Baggs were looking for it back in Scotland, but had had no luck. Tony then revealed that being mortal and human again was his greatest desire. He would soon get his wish in a month. 

 

One day the following month, Tony and Tabby were out with the mortal boys again when they heard a whistling sound in the air. They knew it was “the call” and that they were needed at the cliffs off the coast of Scotland. So they said goodbye to the boys and flew off there with their family. Once there, Tony saw several old friends, including Anna Sackfield-Bagg. Eventually Anna’s brother Rudolph flew in with a local boy named Tony Thompson who was clutching the Stone. He handed it to Mr. Sackfield-Bagg, who began to chant the words as the moon aligned with the comet. Just then, however, the local vampire hunter—Rookery—blocked the comet with Mr. Thompson’s blimp and began chasing all of the vampires off with an electric cross, causing them to recoil in fear. Finally, though, Mr. Thompson managed to punch Rookery in the face and Mrs. Thompson hit him with the cross. Tony ended up with the stone, and at Rudolph’s urging—“Tony! You know what we want! Wish it!”—he wished for all the vampires to have their greatest wish. At that moment, smoke surrounded them all, making them seem to vanish within the smoke. Eventually the smoke cleared and all of them awakened to find themselves changed. They were no longer vampires. They were human again. Tony remembered nothing of his old life, but felt a need to return to New York for some reason. So they went back and Tony became reacquainted with his friends there. He started dating the sister of one of the local boys and life seemed okay until one day when some very unpleasant memories began to surface. Tony and his girlfriend were out on a date, kissing, when the first memory surfaced—one of him drinking blood. Tony recoiled, horrified, and had to run home, only to find out the same thing was happening to all his family. They didn’t know what had happened, but finally theorized that there were too many things here that triggered their memories and that moving back to Scotland was the answer. They did and finally were able to live happily ever after. 

 


End file.
